


[FF7同人/SC]Hopelessness 8

by luxurleaf



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有肉，有汙</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FF7同人/SC]Hopelessness 8

Hopelessness 8

 

他没在生气。

绝对没在生气。

只是克劳德想法太正确了，被压过气势令他有点困扰；加上这家伙忽然很有主见地否定掉自己认知，不小心激出他一点征服慾而以。

狠狠吻住妄下定论的双唇，赛菲洛斯决定让青年再也说不出任何字来。

他本还在想，如果克劳德还是没办法认清事实的话，该给予怎样的刺激才好，但现在都可省去，因为事态发展得太过顺利。

说实在，男人是有点可惜，毕竟什么都没做对方就先找到答案了，没干涉到青年思绪变迁的过程，实在扼腕。

因此，必须好好惩罚下害他没享受到的罪魁祸首。

当进入到那副柔韧躯体里时，赛菲洛斯瞧着对方分不清难受还是愉悅的混乱模样，突然觉得，即使过去青年羞耻忍耐的神情別有一番风情，但还是现在好看许多。

毫不掩饰糜烂绽放的姿态，虽然距离真正放得开还有段落差，不过至少青年不会在理智回笼瞬间露出懊悔表情，好似和他做爱是罪大恶极的事情。

明明都有得到快感，却全盘否认。

所以现在是对方补偿自己的时候。

将沉浸在失神状态中的青年抱起，在欲望还深埋於他体内的姿势下，走到一旁休息用的长椅沙发坐落，抬起颤抖的右腿立跨在自己腰侧，暴露出两人交合的下身。

「嗯……」这番小小颠颇唤回了点青年神智，他无力地垂首，茫然看着自身布满吻痕与白浊的大腿内侧。

赛菲洛斯故意定住他的腰部，微幅抽送，让青年看清楚自己内壁吞吐男根的情况，大手甚至还抚上垂软的分身，熟练地套弄。

但对于达到二次高潮的青年而言，这番举动实在太刺激了，还残留余韵的敏感身体不禁抽蓄起来，已无力举起的手臂垂在身侧痉挛著，布满潮红的迷离脸庞上剑眉紧蹙，流露出痛苦无力的脆弱媚态。

「呜啊…啊啊……」挂着一丝银液的唇瓣微张，好像想吐出个『不』字，但在男人的捣弄下只能发出哭泣似的断续呻吟。

「才两次，怎么够？」轻吻著服贴在青年额际的湿润发梢，赛菲洛斯难得温和地微笑着。

「要射就射干净，你才会舒服啊，克劳德。」

听到这句话，瞪大的失焦蓝眸终于闭了闭，仿佛任命似地放松身体，任凭男人摆布。

这么一连串做完后，在赛菲洛斯刻意不使用治癒术的情况下，克劳德又躺了两天才有办法动弹。

 

看着穿上衣服的青年，男人突然又觉得那些痕迹消失掉太可惜了。

但现在外头已停止下雪，是去山顶的最佳时机，没理由在屋内继续待下去，因此就算有什么其他念头，也只好作罢。

反正等他得到克劳德最重要的绝望，掌握到世上最强大的事物后，多得是时间。

照例跟在青年身后上山，这次并没有遇到任何一只怪物。

不再刻意压制的鬼气环绕周身，比较弱小的野兽早就吓得逃之夭夭，就算有点力量也只会畏惧在绝对强大的气势下不敢动弹。

对于这样的改变，青年只是在走到一半时回头看了眼他，什么话都没说。

然后，很快他们便看到座立在山顶上的废弃魔晃炉。

当要进入内部的时候，赛菲洛斯突然想起。

克劳德说他们第一次相遇并不是在这，那究竟是在哪？

过去将克劳德当成棋子利用时，是有透过母亲细胞观去影响他的思考能力，但对在青年成为他实验体之前的记忆，却并未多做深入。

青年那时的意识极其混乱，只能得到粗略情报，但如今他记忆的建构完整许多，能获得的资讯应该更明确。

挑挑眉，男人再次感到可惜。

因为现在他已经没法入侵对方脑海去探寻真相了。

赛菲洛斯按照记在脑中的平面配置图走到配电箱前，拿出从神罗大屋地下研究室里搜出的钥匙插入，转动，开启电源。

暗沉的空间顿时亮满灯光，有些壁上线路还交替闪烁著红黄警示灯，为整冰冷的钢铁景象增添股诡异气息。

不过比起抽取魔晃运作时那即其壮观的魔幻景色，现状自是差上不少。

金发青年走到中心插著无数管线的内炉前，环视四周，赛菲洛斯从进入那刻便观察著他的表情，但没发现明显变化。

青年的目光最后回到前方，长长阶梯通往深处。

他走了进去。

赛菲洛斯跟了上去。

里面什么都没有，只剩脚下圆弧形可以立足的工作平台，和深不见底的炉心深处。

这边的魔晃能源干涸很久，赛菲洛斯早已从遗留在研究室内的纪录报告得知情况。

他想，大概是那个古代种女人搞的鬼。

克劳德走到平台边缘，朝炉底看了看。

接着回首注视向他，似乎在思考什么。

赛菲洛斯突然觉得很怪，但说不出哪里奇怪。

对方依旧没有情绪波动，只是看着他，仿佛透过他看着很远很远的事物。

难道是在回忆？

赛菲洛斯瞥了眼一旁的黑暗深渊，这里对他而言毕竟是第一次战败之地，不可能有什么好感。

看透所有真相后，有段时间他只想杀人。

把那些虚伪的生物全部杀掉，也把想阻止自己的同伴杀掉，那感觉真的很棒。

但当他陶醉在杀戮的快感中时，突然腹部中了一剑。

皱眉，男人看到从自己嘴角流出的鲜血滴落手上，回首只见砍伤他的那个小兵嘶吼听不懂的话。

反手，便用正宗将人刺穿腹部悬吊起来。

在空中扭动四只挣扎的人类有一头金色头发，极怒重伤下瞪着不知从哪冒出来的愚蠢之徒，男人脑海湧过许多残忍死法，却都不足以消除他的怒气。

就在此时，小兵突然抬首，狠狠看向自己。

那是他第一次看清对方长相与表情，很直觉的，他用自己最熟悉的心理学分析起对方情绪。

代表痛苦的咬牙，代表愤怒的直竖眼角，还有，代表悲伤的泪水。

他的刀突然动不了。

震惊看着小兵突然爆发出强大力量握住锋利刀刃，直到被甩下魔晃炉的那刻前，赛菲洛斯还是搞不懂为何自己完全无法动弹，甚至连反击都做不到。

不过现在，他知道那是克劳德绝望的力量，而答案或许马上就会在他眼前揭晓。

对于接下来可能会发生的事，赛菲洛斯隐隐有股兴奋狂乱的期待感。

似乎是看够了，克劳德突然转过身，毫不迟疑地走向外面。

没有愤怒，也没有顿悟，只是平静的离开废弃魔晃炉。

这个发展完全超出他预料之外。

当他们回到神罗大屋稍作休息时，赛菲洛斯还是没发现青年有什么特別反应。

TBC


End file.
